


Carefully gathered findings

by Moonshape



Series: Love letters to Kathryn's body [9]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: A little bit racier, F/F, Perhaps :p
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:48:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27542605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonshape/pseuds/Moonshape
Summary: Just....enjoy 😊😊😊 Apparently that's the max number of tiny fics I can post without throwing in one thing at least which is M-rated
Relationships: Kathryn Janeway/Seven of Nine
Series: Love letters to Kathryn's body [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2008699
Comments: 7
Kudos: 18





	Carefully gathered findings

**Author's Note:**

> Just....enjoy 😊😊😊 Apparently that's the max number of tiny fics I can post without throwing in one thing at least which is M-rated

When I touch Kathryn’s breasts, there is a noise she makes which causes my whole body to threaten to short-circuit. A cross between a whimper and a moan of pure, unadulterated desire. She is so unguarded in conveying her pleasure to me, so gloriously unashamed. 

I revel in how it feels to lavish attention on each of her breasts in turn, with my hands, my lips, my tongue. I delight in how I can sometimes bring her to climax like this, refusing to touch her anywhere else, even when her pleading becomes more coarse and demanding. Even when, soon enough, this gives way to increasingly incoherent noises of a far higher volume. 

I study Kathryn’s body as though in preparation for the most important test I will ever take. I memorise the patterns of goose flesh spreading as I kiss her nipples, I learn the exact angle her back arches to press me closer even against her. I know which days of each month she is easily over-stimulated, which days she aches for my touch, even more insatiable than usual. 

I put all of my carefully gathered findings to use, day after day after blissful day. 


End file.
